


The Night Off

by lexiangrybird99



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Fingering, I Tried, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Plugs, Safe Sane and Consensual, and several cups of coffee, anyways actual tagging:, dom! Dorian, dom! iron bull, domme is dorian, i can't tell anyone about this, i took a week to write this, i went through grammarly man, i wrote this bc my twin played dai for like the 17th time and i was just feeling it, i'll post art and edit it into the notes, idk what i want for the title, its just what it is, sir is iron bull, the links i mean, yo i don't actually know what for put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiangrybird99/pseuds/lexiangrybird99
Summary: This is with my personal inquisitor, but it is they/them pronouns and I attempted to not put too much details into them so it can be self inset/self inserted inquisitor. Bull, Dorian, and Lavellan have a fun night.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 25





	The Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> so grammarly absolutely sucks ass as what they will and won't do, but uh, yea any mistakes are mine. also, stated in the summary (man im bad at those jaklfj;lfjf) i tried to keep it gender neutral. I'm nb so I generally make all my personal characters as nb in video games, but uh feel free to self insert or place your inquisitor in mines one place. i already have art on my twitter for the rope work, feel free to check it out: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/lexdrawsartshit/status/1193563231488487426?s=20
> 
> it's a thread. not really gonna post on tumblr since the nsfw ban but uh
> 
> tumblr: lexiangrybird (and) lexdrawsartshit
> 
> im going to attempt to draw actual scenes from the fic on my twitter in the next couple of days so, maybe look out for that i guess.

“What’s the safe word, Kadan?” Iron Bull asked, his deft hands pulling a short length of rope into a tight knot around Haunani’s wrist before grabbing another piece of rope. 

“K-” The elf swallowed, “Katoh.” They wiggled, pulling slightly at the newly knotted rope to test it. Turning their head towards Iron Bull, Haunani leaned over and kissed the closest area of skin to them, which happened to be the qunari’s neck. “When is Domme coming?” Haunani asked softly, their eyes locking on to the turquoise one. 

Bull pulled the rope he was tying firmly, finishing the knot it formed. The rope was silk, strong enough to do its job but soft enough not to leave prominent marks. Bull stood back to admire his work, giving a small smirk and a nod towards Haunani. The silk rope was a nice teal color, complementing the elf's dark and freckled complexion. It wove around the elf's body in a crisscross pattern, making even diamond shapes down the front of the torso. It looped around the crease where the thigh meets the pelvis, then going behind the elf and binding their hands so it rested on the small of their back. The same piece of roped extended up the elf's back to their neck, wrapping around their neck and connecting to the diamond shapes in the front. The other piece of rope made a secure knot around the elf's ankles. It looped through the other piece that was on the crease of Haunani's thigh and connected to the other ankle that also secured to the other thigh crease. 

The Iron Bull sighed softly and cradled the inquisitor's face in his large hands. "Dorian said he had to finish writing something, he'll join us in a little bit." He gave a smirk and pushed, forcing the inquisitor to lay down. Bull climbed further up the bed and pulled the elf towards the headboard, making them rest on the pillows.

"Ground rules," Bull bluntly stated, making sure the elf looked him in the eye. "You address me as Sir and Dorian as Domme, correct. We won't hurt you without your consent. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy." Bull gave a small smile, "Do you know the three colors? Answer with them if you do."

Haunani gave a nod and swallowed, "Yessir. Red, yellow, and green, Sir."

Bull rubbed Haunani's thigh, barely stroking their inner thigh before he retracted his hand. "Good boy. Red means to stop. We'll stop, no questions asked. You can say katoh, we'll stop no questions asked too. Yellow means to slow down if you need a minute. Green is that you're fine with the pace and what's going on. Do you understand? Summarize what I just said if you do." 

"I understand, Sir. Red means stop, yellow is to slow down a-and green means to keep going, Sir." Haunani wiggled, trying to get Bull to touch them again.

Bull rewarded them by returning his hand to their inner thigh, rubbing circles on it. "Good boy. Remember you can say 'red' or 'katoh' we will stop at either one, no questions asked. You are safe here. Domme and I won't hurt you unless you consent to it. Do you understand?" Bull's turquoise eye bore into Haunani's, his stare is nothing but sincere.

"Yes, Sir." The elf nodded and gave a small smile to the qunari. While the pair had gone over the rules, Dorian slipped into the room. He sat on the other side of the inquisitor, waiting for the elf to take notice.

"Here I am, amatus. Domme has joined the party, did you miss me?" A small kiss pressed to the corner of Haunani's lips. Haunani only gave a small giggle and a beaming smile towards the tevinter before adjusting their position to lay more comfortable on their wrists. 

"I went over the rules with Haunani, I didn't want to start without you.” Bull stated, retracting his hand from the inquisitor’s thigh. “You ready, kadan?”

“Ready to start when you are, love,” Dorian replied, pushing off the bed. Both Bull and Dorian went over to Haunani’s desk, there were various toys, ropes, cuffs, belts, whips, and other miscellaneous items. The desk was cleared off earlier just for this occasion, the pair planned this for about a week beforehand. 

Bull stood at the desk and looked at all the items, staring silently at the organized mess before selecting a small whip. It was a dark teal color that was only a nuance of a shade darker than the silk rope adorning Haunani. The handle was a diamond pattern, made of black stained bear hide. It had small beads of cooling crystals woven into the handle in the middle of every diamond, so whenever it hit something or someone, it would sting a little less than a regular whip. The whip’s handle had a strap hooked onto the back of it so the user can wrap it around their hand as a safety precaution. At the other end of the handle, it branches off into multiple thin strands of bear hide, the part near the handle was a black which faded off into a dark teal at the end. The whip part itself was only about a foot or so, the strands near the handle were more compacted together and flowed freely and outwards towards the other end of the whip. 

"Y'know what this is, kadan?" Bull asked, walking towards the bound elf on the bed. "Some antivan thing, it's nice. Josephine got it for me upon request. Honestly, you should thank Domme, he saw it while reading a book. Did the research." The qunari was at the bed now he trailed the whip up Haunani's left thigh, taking care to hold the whip so it barely left a whisper of a tickle on the elf's skin. It really shouldn't have made the elf gasped the way they did, or make their skin prick with goosebumps, but it did. 

Dorian slid a 'small' plug off the inquisitor's desk while the qunari talked. He walked back towards the bed and began to scrounge around inside the nightstand beside it. Quickly obtaining what he was looking for, Dorian stepped next to Bull, waiting until the qunari to finish speaking before introducing his item of choice.

“I also found this while I was reading, it’s pretty interesting in my opinion,” Dorian started as he climbed onto the bed in between the inquisitor’s thighs and sat on his feet. “You see, it’s this plug, right? It sends these little shocks right through you, amatus. See?” The tevinter placed the plug on the elf’s chest, the magic going through the glass-coated plug briefly lit up and stung Haunani.

“Neat isn’t it? Now really it’s me that’s making it zap you, or well it zaps at intervals. But the intervals seemed too slow for me. You see the markings on here?” Dorian pointed, lightly tracing the raised marks. “They indicate when the toy zaps, and how long. But it does need to be charged up for awhile. You see I’ve figured out how to make it react to my magic, so it can go off whenever I will it to.” A smile, well really it looked like a rather smug smirk.

Haunani shifted, their head nodding on its own to continue. Dorian was still in between the inquisitor’s thighs and Bull to the right of the bed. No words were exchanged, only soft moans and whimpers coming from the elf when Dorian stretched them out for the plug. Haunani forgot to count how many fingers were in them, the tevinter didn’t even so much as warned them before going in, other than just softly resting his lubed fingers against their hole. He rubbed only a few circles before delving into their hole.

A soft chuckle, “Oh my, amatus, you’re sopping. You’re practically dripping!” Dorian flashed a smug smirk at the elf, before thrusting his fingers into them. A rather loud squelch noise that followed only proved his statement. “Look, we barely did a thing and you’re completely and utterly soaking, my dear.”

“Y-you never have to do a-anything.” Haunani stuttered, before giving a short whimper when Dorian pressed there. 

It was Bull’s turn to give a deep chuckle, his hand coming to rest near where Dorian’s rested on Haunani’s hip. “Damn straight,” Iron Bull replied as he stretched his hand to rub at the elf’s cock. Only for a moment though, to tease the inquisitor before he pulled away. By then, the tevinter began pushing the plug inside. The toy didn’t look that big, but Haunani didn’t account for the base, or maybe they did and just forgot. They tend to do that whenever they’re like this, safe with Domme and Sir. Their brain just becomes empty, thoughtless and vacant. Domme and Sir just, make them float. Nothing else exists in this world, only them. No anxiety, fear, work, Thedas, et cetera. Nothing. Only Domme, Sir, and Haunani. 

“Kadan,” Loud, and stern. Bull was probably talking to them for a while. Whoops. “Give me a color if you can hear me.”

Haunani swallowed hard, when did their mouth become so dry? “G-green. My color is green, Sir.” 

“Good boy,” Bull replied softly, before flicking his wrist. The action caused the whip to make a loud thwap on the elf’s right inner thigh. The elf yelped, their legs instinctively tried to close to get away from the offending item. “Open your legs, boy. Did I say to close them?”

Haunani shook their head, their legs falling open again. They looked down at their thigh, there was a small mark where the whip hit them. It didn’t sting anymore surprisingly enough. They looked further down and Domme was still in between their legs, his hands were to himself but where did the toy go? Was it in them? Completely and fully? They felt full, but they didn’t feel it go all the way in, or maybe when Sir whipped them Domme slid it home? The elf didn’t have the chance before the whip came down again, this time harder and on their other inner thigh. It stung, but the sting didn’t last very long. The cooling crystals made it so it didn’t sting for too long, there wasn’t exactly a cooling effect, more or less it was just made it so that the hot sting wouldn’t be as hot as it should be if it were just a regular whip.

Only after the second hit did Dorian leave the inquisitor, choosing to pull the chair from the Haunani’s desk to place it right in front of the bed, leaving enough room to allow the Iron Bull to walk around the perimeter of the bed if need be. Upon seeing the inquisitor’s confused expression, Dorian waved it off and gave clarity. “No worries, dear boy. I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying right in this chair while Sir has his wicked way with you. I’ll ‘help out’ when I feel like it, sound alright with you?” His hand glowed the color electric purple before making the plug in Haunani go off.

The elf’s hips lifted off the bed, only just since their ankles were bound to their hips. The noise that followed was divine, or well that’s what Dorian and the Iron Bull if you asked. Only a small whoosh sounding through the air was the only thing that alerted Haunani before the whip cracked on their thigh, this time it was closer to their crotch. Another zap from the plug. The elf gave a high-pitched whine, and then there was another crack of the whip. It made contact right next to the elf’s crotch, the very tail end of it made a whisper of a touch on their outer labia, making them loudly yelp, and try to twist away. A mistake, the tevinter had no mercy and made the toy in them shock them brutally. Haunani all but shouted and attempted to twist away yet again. This time, Bull was the one that acted and brought the whip down on their rump. The inquisitor rolled onto their back again, their legs splaying open wide as they tried to recover from the sting of the whip.

“Stop moving,” Bull scolded, his hand sliding under the elf’s armpit to scoot them further onto the bed so they could rest on the pillows properly. “You take this like a good boy, and Domme and I will reward you. If not, this will last longer, do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” They nodded in confirmation. Haunani took a deep breath before shifting so that they didn’t rest on their wrists as much, before nodding to continue. “H-how many lashes, Sir?”  
“Thirty. It was twenty but you moved out of the way, like a bad boy. Thrice if I remember correctly. Now, as an incentive, I’ll lower it again, but you’ll have to count out the lashes out loud, and you have to stay still. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Haunani replied, their eyes drifting away from the turquoise one in shame from being scolded. “May I rest on my belly, Domme?” They looked in Dorian’s direction, still too ashamed to even look at the Iron Bull. 

Dorian gave a small hum, his legs crossing in the chair he sat in. “I don’t see why not if Sir doesn’t object then you can. Ask him.” The tevinter gestured towards the qunari, “Go on, amatus.”

The inquisitor flushed deeper, their face felt scorching. They shook their head before going still, continuing to look anywhere but the qunari. They couldn’t just ask for something if they just got scolded for moving, right? That’s selfish. Haunani began to think about it, their head now flooding with unnecessary and unwanted thoughts. Not about the inquisition, or the people in it, just about the Iron Bull and Dorian. Sir and Domme. And the fact that they probably disappointed Sir-.

“Ask me,” Bull cut their thoughts short. He didn’t continue his punishment, and Domme didn’t use the plug on them again. They’re waiting on them to ask Sir, oh no- “This is a relationship, kadan. We ask things because we need to know. If you want to know if you can get more comfortable, that lets me know that you need to, so ask me. Ask me if you can lay on your tummy.” Bull’s gaze softened, letting his eye rest on the inquisitor’s embarrassed face.

The elf only shrugged as a response, their face hot with shame. They took a couple of deep breaths before forcing themselves to look into Bull’s eye*. Haunani only saw the sincerity in the beautiful turquoise orb, and overflowing love which made them swallow hard. “Um, Sir? M-may I rest on my stomach, to take the punishment, please Sir?”

The qunari didn’t verbally respond, he only nodded before bending down to assist the elf to lay face down. He grabbed a couple of pillows and stuffed it under the inquisitor’s hips to make them more comfortable. Bull gave a small loving swat on the inquisitor’s rump before rubbing the sting away. “You comfortable, kadan? Give me a color if you’re alright.”

Only barely muffled, the elf gave a loud and affirmative, ‘Green’ before turning their head to the best of their ability to look at the qunari. Bull began to rub at the elf’s back and ass, his large hand making goosebumps appear faster than a dragon can breathe fire. The Iron Bull only muttered ‘count’ before bringing the whip down on hard.

The inquisitor cried out, their back bowing with the sting. They gave a ragged breath before straightening their back out, “One, Sir.” 

That started the rhythm, between the Iron Bull and Haunani. The plug in the elf hasn’t gone off in a while. Dorian hasn’t really moved a muscle since the pair got started properly. Not that Haunani minded in fact, or minded at all. Their head became mush, they didn’t think of anything, or well they couldn’t make a thought period, not that they minded. 

“Fifteen, Sir!” Haunani exclaimed, their ass and thighs covered in welts. Their skin was inflamed, it seemed like the cooling crystals on the offending whip did nothing now. 

“We’re up to fifteen now? Well, that’s halfway, right, amatus?” Dorian directed the question towards Bull, his hand glowing the electric purple color again. The qunari only nodded, before readying the whip again. Dorian flicked his wrist and activated the plug, this time it shocked with more voltage than any of the previous times. 

The inquisitor all but shouted, their body jerking violently as they felt the plug shocking them. Before they could even think about recovering from the toy, Bull brought down the whip right in the middle of their legs, right next to the plug. The noise that came out of their mouth was a combination of them choking on their tongue, and if their vocal cords decided to knot up. The elf barely choked out the number sixteen before the whip came down again. 

“Louder boy, do you want me to restart?” Bull asked, his arm cocked back to release the whip again. 

“No, Sir!” Haunani sobbed out, their breaths coming in heavy pants. “Seventeen, Sir!” The whip came down mercilessly, making the inquisitor release a shaky breath. Haunani heard the electricity of the tevinter’s hand before they felt the plug gave them another zap. Their body convulsed, their knees sliding under the pillows that were supporting their hips. The elf’s inflamed ass touched the mattress and they positively yelped, quickly forcing their hips up so their ass can have relief. 

“I-it’s,” The elf panted, their chest heaving. “That- that was. Eighteen, Sir!” Their speech became slurred, well really it was slurred during the entire escapade, but their ‘sir’ was drawn out that Haunani almost sounded drunk. 

The torture continued like that, in between the lashes from the whip, Dorian would shock the elf, causing them to violently jolt every time. Haunani’s voice was a wreck, already hoarse from the consistent shouting and moaning. The elf reached twenty-five before the Iron Bull and Dorian stopped, leaving Haunani straining to catch their breath. 

“Sir,” Another ragged breath. “That was only twenty-five,” Their gold teary eyes looked over their brown freckled shoulder the best they could, blinking at the qunari in confusion. 

Bull slid the wrist strap on the whip off of himself and placed the item on the right bedside drawer. “You’ve been a good boy, kadan.” He climbs on the bed, leaning on his knee as he began to stroke the elf’s scarlet ass, causing them to hiss at the contact. “You didn’t need to go to thirty.”

Dorian grabbed the whip off the bedside drawer and took it to the inquisitor’s desk, swapping it out for a wide, short jar. He padded back to the bed and sat down to the other side of the inquisitor, opening the jar and scooped some of its contents out. Dorian handed the jar to Bull before he started to rub it onto Haunani’s reddened cheeks. Upon seeing the elf flinching away from the sudden coldness, Bull showed them what was inside the jar.

“It’s elf root cream,” Dorian replied simply, his hands ever so gently touching Haunani’s rump. “It helps with the burning, to make sure you can sit down tomorrow, amatus.” He scooped more out of the jar and set to work on the other cheek.

Bull scooped some cream onto his fingers and generously applied it to Haunani’s welted thighs. He gave a small chuckle when the elf yelped, their hips pushing into the pillow. 

“So, kadan.” Bull started, as he finished applying the cream to the welts on the entirety of both thighs. “You feel like cumming?” He twisted the plug in them for emphasis. They gave a loud groan and shivered, their hips pushing back for more. 

“Do you want me to make it shock you?” Dorian screwed the cap back onto the jar and placed the jar further up on the bed. 

Haunani shifted, turning their head to face their two lovers as best as they can. “Can I?” They started, their question trailing off as they tried to think about it. The elf fell silent as apparently, their brain was still empty. 

“Take your time, amatus.” Dorian rubbed their lower back, his hands tracing over the inquisitor’s bound wrists.

“Can I?” Oh maker, their mouth felt full of cotton suddenly, how strange. “See Domme and Sir? And hold their hands?” Their head landing heavily on the pillow it rested on, not being able to strain their neck any longer. Nothing was said, but the elf’s hands were being picked up and then suddenly Haunani’s hands were no longer bound. They felt two pairs of hands on them, one pair on each arm, massaging Haunani’s shoulders and wrists before slowly letting their arms rest at their sides. 

“Yea, kadan, you can.” Bull softly replied, his hands gently cradled the inquisitor’s hips. Dorian crawled up the bed and slid his hands up to hook under the elf’s underarms. As if their minds were in sync, Dorian and Bull simultaneously lifted Haunani and placed the elf on their back. They situated the elf so that their hips were still resting on the pillow, and that they laid in the middle of the bed. Dorian laid to the right, and the Iron laid to the left of the inquisitor, scooting in so that they were all touching at some point on the body.  
“How would you like to continue, hm? Our good boy has done such a good job, he deserves to cum, yes?” Dorian cooed at Haunani, tucking a sweaty curl behind their long pointed ears. Their face flushed an even deeper shade of red, as Haunani leaned into the touch. 

“Slow,” Bull stared at Haunani before continuing. “We’ll go slow and steady. No shocking, them Domme.” The qunari gave a pointed look at the tevinter. 

Dorian put the hand he wasn’t leaning up in a sign of surrender briefly, before putting it back down to trace little shapes on the elf’s baby hairs that resided on their temples. Haunani nodded sluggishly, their now free hands reaching up to run up and down both Bull and Dorian’s sides. The Iron Bull leaned down to peck the inquisitor’s mouth softly, his lips barely pressing onto theirs before Haunani tried to deepen the kiss. He smiled before allowing the elf to do so, his tongue slipping in easily. They didn’t fight for dominance, it was a simple and loving kiss, their lips moving in sync with one another with care. They only broke apart to allow Dorian a turn, to which he easily made up for the brief time Haunani’s lips were uncovered. 

While Dorian occupied Haunani’s lips, Bull occupied their neck. He sucked hickeys in various sizes across the elf’s neck, to their collar bone, then to their chest. When he started to suck on their nipples, they bucked their hips as much as it could come off the bed, with their ankles still bound to their hips. Haunani began whining into Dorian’s mouth, their breath coming into harsh pants while the tevinter and them knotted their tongues together. The elf only broke away when Bull bit down around their nipple, making them cry out and clutch onto Dorian. 

“Did that feel good, kadan?” Bull teasingly asked, his eyebrow cocked as a smirk splayed out onto his features. He licked a slow stripe onto the nipple he just bit into before blowing onto it, making the elf’s chest break into goosebumps. Haunani let out a ragged gasp before searching blindly for Bull’s hand, once they located it, they grasped it for dear life. 

“Sir, oh sir!” The elf cried out, their hand squeezing both Dorian and Iron Bull’s hands. “Please, ma vhenan!” Their body twisting to have more contact with the Iron Bull. 

“Now, now.” Dorian tutted, his hand that wasn’t clasped relentlessly by the inquisitor pushed their body so it laid flat on the bed. “None of that, my dear. We’re going to take care of you, we promise. You were being such a good boy, don’t you want to stay a good boy?” Dorian asked, his hand snaking back up the elf’s body to pinch their other nipple. Haunani shakily nodded their head before trying to take calming breaths.

“Color?” Bull asked, almost withdrawing completely from the elf’s body, save for his hand that was being held onto like a lifeline. 

The elf looked almost injured, their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Green, Sir.”

The qunari laid as much as his body on the elf as he could, knowing that Haunani loved to be squished. “I wanted to check, that’s all kadan.” Bull pecked the corner of their lip before going back down the trail of hickeys he created, and Dorian began to follow suit, making his own love marks. Haunani started to groan, their hands sliding out from Dorian and Bull’s and cradled each of their heads. They all but shouted when Bull reached down in between their legs and began to move the plug and sliding it back in. Dorian leaned over and started to rub at Haunani’s cock, his hand moving simultaneously with Iron Bull’s. They began a rhythm, the Iron Bull thrust the plug in Haunani, and Dorian rubbed their cock. The elf began to helplessly moan, their mouth falling open as their hips moved by itself. Haunani’s mouth fell open, unable to even attempt to quiet their noises. Their hips moved as much as it could while bound to their ankles. 

“D-domme...Sir, I’m c-close.” Haunani moaned, already pushed to their limit only after a few measly minutes. The elf searched and found Bull and Dorian’s hands, and clutched onto them while their orgasm built up in their gut. The tevinter began rubbing at their cock faster, his hand making smooth circles as the qunari thrust the toy at the same pace. Before long Haunani’s cries got even louder, well barely louder than their harsh pants. “Please! G-gonna cum! Oh please!” 

“Yes, amatus, you can cum,” Dorian answered the incomplete question, following the answer by latching onto Haunani’s neck. The elf couldn’t help the loud increasingly amount of moans spilling from their mouth as their Domme and Sir pushed them further and further into oblivion. It honestly wasn’t a full minute before Haunani cried out for a final time, their hips pushing up as much as it could into both Domme and Sir’s hands. Dorian and Iron Bull continued their pace, letting the elf ride their orgasm into completion. The only finally stopped when the inquisitor’s leg shook with overstimulation, halting their movements fully. The pair waited for Haunani to stop shaking before they moved off the bed. Bull slowly pulled the plug out of the panting elf as Dorian went to the inquisitor’s desk to retrieve the pitcher of water and washcloth that they displayed since earlier. Dorian walked back to the bed as Bull began to release the elf from the teal silk rope. The rope untied flawlessly, the knots untwisting easily as Bull worked his fingers through them. Dorian grabbed the cup that they always kept on the left nightstand, and poured water into it, filling it up all the way. He then carefully sat next to the inquisitor and waited until Bull finished untying the knots that adorned Haunani’s neck and chest. Dorian deposited the washcloth he was holding onto the pillow right next to the elf’s head, and gently combed his fingers through the inquisitor’s sweaty curls until he found their neck. The tevinter then lifted Haunani’s head and brought the lip of the glass to their lips, silently demanding that they drink the cup’s contents.

Haunani dutifully followed the silent order, drinking until the glass was empty. Dorian then placed the glass back on the nightstand where he got it from, before grabbing and dipping the washcloth into the pitcher. The tevinter placed the pitcher next to the glass and wrung out the washcloth before turning back towards Haunani. By then, Bull finished untying all of the silk rope and was massaging all their muscles and joints bound in rope. Dorian started to wipe the damp washcloth along the elf’s sweaty skin, taking care not to scrub too hard. He quickly wiped the inquisitor’s cum off of their inner thighs, making sure not to bump into their engorged clit, and set along down each of Haunani’s legs. Bull and Dorian finished cleaning and massaging the inquisitor, putting away all of the items and materials that they used before climbing back to either side of the elf. They both made sure that some of their weight rested on the inquisitor, their hands free to let the elf’s hold them.

“What about you two?” Haunani asked as they looped their fingers in between both Dorian and Bull’s hands respectively. “Do you want to cum?”

The pair shook their heads, both chuckling and softly snorting at the question. “That was for you, amatus. Not every day do you have a day off, my love.”

Bull pecked the inquisitor’s forehead. “You needed this. You needed to relax and get away for a while. Dorian and I can and will provide that to you.”

The elf shook their head, their eyebrows furrowing. “But you guys need it too,” They looked between Dorian and Bull. “I want to be good to you two as well. I want to make you guys come too,” they trailed off. 

“You are good to us, without you we wouldn’t be the men we are today, I can promise you that right now.” Dorian prodded the inquisitor’s eyebrows so they could stop furrowing. 

“But-” Haunani was cut off. 

“No more of this talk. This was enough for me if you’re so concerned you can make it up next time, kadan.” Bull ended the conversation, his hand gripping Haunani’s tightly.

Well if Bull put it that way, Haunani was put at ease. If anything, really they were too tired to attempt anything and fell asleep soon after Bull’s response. Haunani barely told Iron Bull and Dorian that they loved them before their eyes fell shut and they slipped away into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so im too blind to find where my * is, but, i put it there bc i was laughing my ass off for no damned reason like the words "Bull's eye..." shouldn't have made me lose it like it did lafj;aljf;lajkf;l also like my inquisitor may or may not like being squished, or let's say, laid upon with full weight, because one sexy and two it makes them feel safe. that's all i have to say about that.
> 
> Edit: 18 Nov 2019 here's the link to that art i half promised,, also i was gonna draw dorian and bull but i became burnt out so im sorry its just my inquisitor,, not like anyone actually cares fksjjrsjkr but yea porn for yea, also check out my nsfw comms while you're visiting
> 
> Pics: https://twitter.com/lexdrawsartshit/status/1196633636688322560?s=19
> 
> comms: https://twitter.com/lexdrawsartshit/status/1182739044196737024?s=19


End file.
